This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Painted goods such as automobiles and the like conventionally utilize a dedicated paint area or paint room for the application of paint. The paint rooms are highly regulated to promote a quality paint finish. For example, most conventional clothing is prohibited due to the loose fibers which otherwise end up in the paint. Additionally, various lotions and other personal products are prohibited due to their adverse effect on the painting process.
In many applications, paint is applied to articles such as automobiles with automated paint robots. The robots advantageously eliminate human error, reduce labor and provide improved and repeatable quality. The application of paint with automated paint robots is necessarily associated with a degree of overspray. Some overspray of paint is required to ensure complete painting of the subject article.
It has heretofore been appreciated in the pertinent art that automated paint robots can be equipped with covers to both protect the robot and reduce paint defects. In this regard, the covers substantially shield the robots from paint overspray, thereby protecting the moving parts. Additionally, the covers prevent the accumulation of paint that may otherwise result in the dripping of paint on the subject article. The covers can be periodically discarded and replaced.
Ongoing objectives in the pertinent art include improved cover fit to facilitate freedom of robot movement. It is also an ongoing objective to reduce any interference between the cover and the operation of the paint robot.